Interrogatorio de Rutina
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Loki Laufeyson ha sido víctima de un hombre desalmado que lo hizo llegar al mismo cielo, suplicando con su nombre entre sus labios, mientras era acorralado contra el fregadero de la cocina. Tal crimen no puede quedar impune, así que el oficial Odinson tiene que hacerse cargo del incidente y buscar entre las pistas al culpable de tan insana fechoría. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **¡Saludos gente!...Antes que nada, una inmensa disculpa a todos ustedes por aparecer con material de roleo hasta ahora, sé que no tengo perdón del dios yaoi pero calma, he vuelto jeje…Bueno, la breve reseña…Esta ocasión, **Centauro Zafiro** y yo les traemos nuestro primer AU, donde Thor y Loki son simples y sencillos mortales viviendo una vida normal y común en la ciudad…La idea de hacerlo fuera del universo heroico se fue dando mientras le dábamos vuelo a la imaginación, y pues, quedó un perverso momento de juego erótico mientras tomaban un descanso en su nuevo apartamento…Esperamos les guste la lectura, tengan agua y pañuelos cerca, y una transfusión de reserva por si acaso ;)…Disfruten :3…

**Advertencias: **La de cajón, obviamente: lemon intenso -w-…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Interrogatorio de Rutina**

Mudarse porque ya se es mayor de edad, se tiene un trabajo redituable y se necesita espacio personal, es una cosa. Mudarse con tu pareja, con más que solo unas cuantas cajas y una mochila al hombro, es otra muy distinta. Vaya que no era lo mismo salir de casa de tus padres con lo poco de pertenencias tuyas, a cambiarte de apartamento y llegar a tu nuevo hogar con cajas de todos tamaños y cantidad de cosas dentro, aparatos electrónicos estorbosos, una que otra curiosidad artesanal y algunas plantas. Una verdadera proeza titánica, desgastante y algo tensa, cabía mencionar, pero nada que una buena taza de café latte y la mejor compañía del mundo no ayuden a solucionar.

Recién habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos un par de meses atrás. En lo que llevaban de su breve relación, Thor y Loki seguían cada uno en su respectivo apartamento, con la diferencia de que varias ocasiones el rubio se quedaba a dormir en donde el pelinegro. Este por su parte, eran pocas las veces que amanecía en otra cama que no fuera la suya, le resultaba más cómodo quedarse en su lugar y ver a su pareja a su lado al despertar. Lo sobrellevaban aceptablemente, probar como era convivir por más que unas cuantas horas, _jugar_ a vivir bajo el mismo techo aunque fuera solo por un rato, por una noche, un par de días… una semana entera. Fue precisamente luego de la cuarta vez que Thor se quedara semana y media con el ojiverde, que ambos tuvieran una conversación seria y con un tema que para muchas parejas podría significar _el principio del fin: _vivir juntos.

Esa tarde nublada, aunque ligeramente soleada por instantes, diez meses y dos semanas atrás, Thor y Loki se sentaron a considerar los pros y los contras de mudarse y empezar una vida más apegada. Los puntos buenos y los no tanto de una relación más sólida y centrada, no solo un noviazgo de entrada por salida sino uno de permanencia mutua, estable y asentado en un solo lugar. Se pasaron varias horas en lo que cada uno exponía sus ideas, sus anhelos, sus planes a futuro tanto personales como en pareja. Tocaron todo tema que pudiera ser relevante e incluso los triviales, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo algo intrascendente termina siendo lo realmente importante, dependiendo de la situación. Entonces, llegada la media noche, y luego de haber hecho el amor en medio de la sala del apartamento de Loki, ambos se abrieron a la oportunidad y tomaron la decisión que ahora los tenía sentados en lo que era el piso de su habitación, dentro de su nuevo hogar.

La mañana se había ido como agua, de hecho, pasaba lo mismo con todas desde su llegada. Los días no les alcanzaban para terminar de desempacar, por lo que más que un apartamento respetable y perfecto a la vista pareciera ser un campo minado. Cajas y cajas por doquier: en la cocina, en la sala, en las escaleras, la entrada, incluso el baño, y la habitación principal no se salvaba. El trabajo de ambos los tenía sin poder avanzar todo lo que quisieran, aunque… en realidad no era solo eso. Aquella mañana bien hubieran hecho más de lo que el día anterior, pero la idea se fue por el fregadero de la cocina, mientras Loki trataba de lavar los trastes del desayuno con un Thor encimoso y meloso detrás. En fin, otro día más sin poder terminar, ¿pero qué más daba? Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba. Juntos como en ese momento, conversando y descansando al pie de la cama, con el rubio situado entre las piernas del ojiverde, recargando su espalda en el pecho de este mientras dormitaba ligeramente, y Loki abrazándolo con su mentón sobre el hombro derecho.

-Vaya, pobre hombre. No puedo creer que después de casi morirse en una sala de hospital siga embriagándose así. Y su esposa, sí que es una mujer admirable. Mira que aguantar tanto el vicio de su marido, incluso ir a sacarlo del bar con todo ese valor y fuerza de voluntad. No me imagino en sus zapatos

La conversación a la que el pelinegro daba réplica era una ya conocida entre el par. En su trabajo nocturno como bar tender, Thor conoció a un hombre, tiempo atrás. Un señor maduro que cada noche por toda una semana iba y se tomaba toda la barra. Tenía con qué pagar así que nadie le negaba un solo trago, a menos que terminara diciendo incoherencias y casi arrastrándose por el piso. Cada noche la esposa del hombre iba y se lo llevaba a rastras. Una vez, aquella en la que el señor se desplomó en el suelo, convulsionando y regurgitando todo el alcohol, Thor se ausentó de su turno y ayudó a la mujer a llevarlo a un hospital. Ahí espero junto con ella hasta saber de su estado, libró la muerte milagrosamente, pero el hombre seguía perdido en el infierno del alcoholismo hasta ese día.

-¿Hasta qué punto se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado?

-Hasta el punto de decirle _te amo_ mientras le haces el amor

El rubio devolvió abriendo los ojos, posando la mirada serena y suave en el ojiverde, luego de oírle dar su punto de vista con respecto al sujeto que más pareciera querer morir que vivir. Como reacción inmediata, Loki suspiró cansinamente, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento en su estómago cuando Thor le hablara de aquella forma.

-Eres un bobo romántico- dijo mirándole entre divertido y cálido

-Lo soy… y así me quieres- replicó irradiando ternura

-Por desgracia

El azabache regresó el comentario con una sonrisa plagada del mismo sentimiento con que Thor le miraba. A lo cual, este rió grave, volteándose al instante y quedando en cuatro, acorralando a Loki contra la cama, echando al olvido el tema que momentos atrás debatieran.

-Te gusta que sea así, aunque no lo admitas. Te gusta que te acorrale así y me acerqué sospechosamente para decirte: _Eres mi otra mitad. Te amo, dulce amor mío_

Loki amplió esa sonrisa traviesa, mientras iba cruzando los brazos y enarcaba una ceja, sosteniéndole la mirada intensa.

-Hmhm, y según tu... ¿qué más me gusta que hagas?- inquirió entre retador y sugerente

-Uhm, pues… te gusta que te bese el cuello y te lama todo el cuerpo. También te encanta cuando te hago el amor sobre el escritorio de Stark para dejar manchada toda su oficina... Y también amas que te bese…

Acercó su rostro dándole un beso fuerte y sonoro, despegándose poco después y así poder mirarlo intensamente. Entre tanto, con cada frase que salía de los labios de Thor, Loki iba siendo hipnotizado por ese tono y matiz seductor e insinuante, con que el rubio remarcaba cada palabra y acción proferidas.

-Puedo darme cuenta que... me conoces demasiado... Más de lo que debería permitirte…

Susurró malicioso contra sus labios, mirando estos con esa misma intensidad con que Thor le observaba, luego de ese breve beso chasqueante. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ojiazul, quien juzgó aquello como _sumamente excitante,_ y por ello decidió seguir el juego.

-¿Ah, sí? Y usualmente… ¿cuánto es lo que permites que los demás conozcan de ti?

Preguntó pasando su nariz por el cuello del ojiverde, mismo que al sentir esa suave caricia rozando su piel, de aquel modo juguetón, tuvo que obligarse a silenciar un tenue jadeo. Más optó por morder su labio inferior entre que fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

-No más de lo que podría ser usado en mi contra- llevó sus labios al oído del rubio, donde murmuró aquello a modo de respuesta

-Ah, ya veo...- pronunció en susurro contra su clavícula -¿Crees que la información que tengo sobre ti es demasiada que podría hacer un mal uso de ella?- comentó sarcástico y sombrío -Pues diste en el clavo… porque planeo hacerte confesar más secretos mientras te hago el amor

Escuchando la tajante sentencia de Thor, Loki soltó una risilla enronquecida, plasmando en seguida una traviesa y maliciosa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Eso crees, amor? ¿De verdad me harás confesar mis secretos más íntimos mientras me tomas? Hmm… Eso quiero verlo

Ronroneó la última frase, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel detrás del oído del ojiazul, quien emitiera una risa grave al tiempo que encaraba al pelinegro.

-Lo verás... Solo dime, ¿dónde quieres confesar? ¿Entre todas esas cajas que nos faltan por vaciar? ¿O en la nueva alfombra de la sala?

Loki examinó con perversa travesura el rostro del rubio, terminando por clavar sus esmeraldas en ese par de zafiros que lo desnudaban con la mirada, entre que elegía el lugar adecuado para dar su declaración.

-Pues... estoy muy cómodo aquí, así que... podrías usar la habitación para que sea tu _sala de interrogatorio_- insinuó sonriendo de medio lado

-Uhm, me parece

Aceptó la oferta y acercó su rostro de nuevo para lamer por encima de los labios del ojiverde, prematuramente.

-Mmm... Sabor café latte- adivinó el sabor que aún se conservara impregnado la boca de Loki -Será en la habitación entonces, pero te aviso que no le he puesto sábanas ni nada parecido a la cama. Así que, en cuanto este _torturándote,_ tendrás que aferrarte a los barandales... o a mis hombros…

-Hmhmhm, tan ocurrente como siempre

Dejó escapar una risa divertida por la advertencia del otro, después de que este lamiera sus labios y adivinara el sabor de lo que estos hubieran probado minutos atrás.

-Al menos tuviste la delicadeza de ponerme sobre aviso. ¿Solo tengo una duda? ¿Lograrás hacerme confesar _TODO_ con tus torturas?- devolvió desafiante, aunque mostrando rasgos de lascivia en sus esmeraldas

-Uhm... Digamos que tengo méritos de los que no dudo- dijo con orgullo, tomando el mentón del pelinegro y levantando su rostro, como los policías obligan hacerlo a sus convictos -Pero seré considerado contigo. Te dejaré elegir a qué hora quieres tu interrogatorio

Su sonrisa perversa se amplió al tiempo que sus ojos desprendían un brillo peculiar, que solo en ese tipo de situaciones candentes y llenas de provocación entre ambos lograba percibirse.

-¿Qué tal... ahora?- susurró mirándole fija y penetrantemente, igual que Thor lo hacía con él

-Hmm, buena decisión. Eres un ajusticiado obediente

Mencionó en tono burlón pero sugerente a la vez, mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano a Loki para que se levantara de igual forma. Este así lo hizo, tomó la mano que le fuera ofrecida y se incorporó quedando de frente a Thor.

-Entonces... ¿aquí mismo en la habitación?

-Eso dije... ¿o es que acaso ya comienzas a dudar de lograr hacerme _hablar_?- declaró acercando su rostro de forma retadora

-Nunca desisto de mis objetivos- aseguró tomándolo por las caderas -Solo soy cordial... ¿o quieres que sea como esos policías bastardos?

-Uhm... Dejémoslo en cordial con un toque de... _rudeza_. Eso se te da muy bien- rodeó el cuello de Thor con sus brazos, removiéndose ligeramente en su regazo

-Buenos términos

Aseveró convencido que a Loki no le molestaría despertar con huellas violáceas en su cuello. Casi al instante, y luego del _permiso _obtenido, coló su mano debajo de la playera verde del pelinegro y lo encaminó hasta la cama, recostándolo no tan sutil y apresando sus muñecas.

-Supongo que no debo recordarte que _todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra_, ¿verdad?- inquirió pícaro acercando su rostro al ajeno

Loki emitió una liviana risa ronca en cuanto Thor le recostara sin delicadeza alguna sobre el colchón desnudo y le tomara por las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera escapar de su _justicia_. Aunque lo que menos quería Loki era huir de la misma y tampoco del _oficial _a cargo de impartirla.

-Supones bien- fijó sus esmeraldas en esos labios carnosos que lo incitaban

-Claro, te conozco bastante, pero hoy averiguaré más cosas

El rubio advirtió, terminando de romper ese espacio entre sus bocas, colando su lengua sagaz en seguida y removiéndola entre los dientes del ojiverde, mientras le iba subiendo la playera.

Antes de que Loki pudiera expresar su clásica réplica sarcástica la boca de Thor ya lo había silenciado, besándolo fogosamente, uniendo su lengua con la suya y recorriendo cada rincón del interior, mientras las caricias de aquellas manos gruesas sobre su abdomen y pecho iban alzando su playera, haciéndole ronronear excitado al tiempo que entretejía los dedos de sus manos en el cabello ensortijado y dorado. Revolviéndolo y jaloneando livianamente. Mientras tanto, Thor se reacomodaba mejor encima del pelinegro, siguiendo con su deleite en la boca ajena, enrollando su lengua y pasando sus manos por la playera haciendo amago de quitarla.

-Primero me aseguraré que no traigas armas

Inquirió pícaro y malicioso, dejando al descubierto el abdomen firme para poder rozar los costados, provocando que Loki esbozara una sonrisa altiva, misma que se tornó lasciva, igual que su entrecejo se frunciera placenteramente al sentir su piel siendo recorrida por las manos de Thor.

-Deberás hacer una revisión bastante minuciosa para cerciorarte

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

Cuestionó altanero, desabrochando el cinturón de un tajo y bajando la bragueta con más rapidez. Al terminar se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la playera, arrojándola a un rincón cualquiera, tomando luego el cinturón de Loki para colocárselo alrededor de las muñecas y anudarlo después a uno de los barandales, pero sin apretarlas demasiado.

-Espero que te gusten tus nuevas esposas

El pelinegro no perdió detalle de los movimientos de Thor, primero quitándole el cinturón y luego bajando el cierre de su pantalón, provocando que se mordiera el labio inferior. Mas cuando observara como el rubio se deshacía de su playera y procediera a sujetar sus muñecas con el cuero de la prenda que le hubo zafado, atándolo a los barrotes de la cama, su lívido hizo acto de presencia tornando su mirada deseosa y dilatando sus pupilas.

-Hmm, admito que son menos estorbosas que unas normales- replicó sarcástico -Y… ¿qué procede ahora, _oficial_? ¿Comenzará el _tortuoso_ interrogatorio?

-Aun no… No hasta tener todo el cuerpo del delito expuesto

Rebatió arrogante y seguro de sí. Ese extraño juego de roles en la cama le agradaba. Así que momentos después, ateniéndose y siendo fiel a sus advertencias, las hábiles manos de Thor tomaron el pantalón y la ropa interior, bajando ambos en un tris, dejando desnudo por completo a Loki. Se relamió los labios al verlo y desabrochó su propio pantalón con la excitación a flor de piel.

-Muy bien. El interrogatorio comienza ahora... Dígame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que experimentó un orgasmo?

Poco antes, Loki soltó una risa grave al escucharle decir, prácticamente, que primero lo desnudaría y luego empezarían a jugar. Era tan divertido como excitante cuando ambos improvisaban de forma simultánea, casi como un tipo de sincronía inconsciente que los llevaba a recrear situaciones cotidianas, pero con un toque de perversa travesura y lujuria. Amaba eso de Thor, entre muchas otras cosas. Le encantaba que le siguiera el juego, o en su defecto, que él mismo lo envolviera en uno, tal como sucedía en ese momento. Su interior se estremeció en cuanto las manos del rubio le despojaron del pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo movimiento, más su deleite fue en aumento al ver que Thor también se deshacía de sus prendas faltantes, dejando a la vista toda su bien forjada anatomía. Imponente y gloriosa, igual que se alzaba medianamente su erección.

-¿La última vez? Esta mañana, según recuerdo

Expresó admirando el cuerpo del ojiazul de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso, clavando la mirada en los zafiros intensos y risueños.

Thor estaba igual o más excitado con esta nueva idea que habían tejido y consumado entre los dos. Era nuevo practicar este juego, pero no por eso se intimidaría. Asintió ante la _confesión_ inicial, soltando un bufido ligero.

-Aja... Bueno, eso es interesante de oír, pero quisiera más contexto. Dígame los detalles señor Laufeyson, debo saber el lugar, posiciones, duración, y lo más importante: ¿quién fue el otro implicado?- inquirió sugerente

-¿Detalles?... Uhm, conozco mis derechos y sé que puedo negarme a decir cualquier cosa si no tengo un abogado que defienda mi caso- refirió altivo -Pero… se nota que es un oficial honesto, así que...

Pausó breves segundos, fingiendo esforzarse por recordar lo sucedido a pesar de que mantenía fresca la memoria.

-El lugar: la cocina- comenzó mirando al techo con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara -Posición: de pie contra el fregadero. Duración: más de 10 minutos. El otro implicado...

Torció los labios, removiéndose sutilmente y acentuando su expresión de falsa confusión.

-Realmente no recuerdo de quien se trataba. Se encontraba detrás de mí, así que me fue imposible ver su rostro- mencionó entre ingenuo y travieso, volviendo a mirar a Thor

-Eso ira en el expediente. Aprecio su cooperación, pero tengo motivos para sospechar que lo está encubriendo y es su cómplice, así que dígame...- se arrodilló entre las piernas de Loki, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cara -¿Con quien tuvo sexo? De lo contrario, deberé usar métodos nada diplomáticos para hacerlo hablar

Un vértigo placentero emergió de sus entrañas en cuanto el ojiazul se acomodara entre sus piernas, abriéndolas e indagando en busca de mayor información mientras lo hacía. Reclinándose hacia él con miras de querer _sacarle_ aquella confesión de la forma que fuera... Excitante en verdad.

-Hmm... ¿Sería tan despiadado que no se tocará el corazón con esta pobre víctima de la lujuria y el deseo de un hombre perverso, oficial? Eso no hablaría muy bien de su posición- insinuó fingiendo indignación, frunciendo el entrecejo y los labios a modo de mohín quejumbroso

Thor se reservó unos segundos la respuesta en lo que examinaba al ojiverde: desnudo, esposado con su propio cinturón y yaciendo debajo suyo. Podría pasarse las horas admirándolo así. Una inyección de placer le recorrió el cuerpo en seguida, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo erguirse por completo, no aun.

-El que hace las preguntas soy yo, pero si me jura con solemnidad que no conoce al sujeto en cuestión le creeré. Aunque falta recrear la escena del crimen. Dígame, ¿el implicado le lamió así el cuello?

Acto seguido, Thor pasó su lengua húmeda por toda la garganta de Loki, quien ante aquel acto lascivo alzó la cabeza y dejó escapar un quedo jadeo, sintiendo esa tibia y acuosa lengua que lo saboreaba con gula y placer.

-Así lo hizo, oficial… Exactamente igual…

-Uhm... ¿y acaso le acarició así el abdomen mientras le succionaba?

Tal cual preguntó, el rubio bajó ambas manos y las deslizó en todo el pecho y abdomen del pelinegro, mientras que su boca se encargaba de sacarle una marca rojiza en el cuello.

-Ngh... Así fue...

Expreso entrecortadamente, cerrando las manos contra el cinturón en sus muñecas y respirando con dificultad, hinchando y retrayendo el abdomen, cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro fruncido para darle más espacio a un Thor que marcaba su piel en una dulce succión entre ruda y sutil.

-Eso supuse... Y dígame, ¿le dio usted motivos para orillarlo a cometer tal acto?

Siguiendo el interrogatorio, Thor pasó su lengua a todo lo ancho de las clavículas, al tiempo que su diestra descendía hacia ese lugar erógeno, tocando el vello que envolvía el miembro pero sin llegar a tocar el mismo.

Loki contuvo un gemido suave, ahogándolo en su garganta, cuando esa mano se dirigió hacia su pelvis, acariciando superficialmente la zona aunque manteniéndose alejada de su miembro, que comenzaba a alzarse medianamente con aquel interrogatorio erótico del que era preso.

-¿Motivos? Jamás... Solo... lo miré con lascivia… lo besé con deseo… y le dije palabras llenas de perversión…

Confesó jadeante, removiendo su cuerpo debajo del otro, haciendo que Thor chasqueara la lengua fingiendo desaprobación y negando con la cabeza.

-Mal, muy mal. ¿Acaso no se ha enterado que existen pervertidos allá afuera que aprovechan cualquier mínima oportunidad para tomar desprevenido a un joven tan apuesto como usted?- habló sobre el mentón de Loki, lamiéndolo lujurioso sin dejar de masajear la pelvis -Pero cuénteme más... ¿acaso este hombre tuvo la delicadeza de hacerlo entrar en calor así?

Con excesiva lascivia, los dedos del ojiazul resbalaron hasta la erección para masturbarla de modo lento.

-Agh...

Esta vez, Loki no pudo evitar soltar ese gemido ahogado, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos placenteramente, apretando más el cuero del cinturón, en cuanto esa mano le acariciara su hombría.

-La tuvo- expresó en un suspiro satisfecho

-¿También le susurró al oído palabras como: _te deseo, me vuelves loco_, mientras le masajeaba aquí?

Tomó la punta del miembro entre sus dedos y fue estimulándola al tiempo que besaba el cuello de Loki. Este se deshizo en gemidos ansiosos, alzando livianamente las caderas y abriendo poco más las piernas, entre que se removía y ladeaba el rostro a modo de pegarse al oído del rubio para susurrarle de vuelta. Sintiendo el calor y el placer recorrer su cuerpo desde la pelvis.

-Muchas veces... Aah...

-Mmm... Interesante…- su mano bombeó con más ahínco, mientras se derretía por la respuesta gemida en su oído -¿Usted intentó de algún modo defenderse o quedó imposibilitado para hacerlo?

Thor movió su cuerpo desnudo y su erección terminó por alzarse. Dejó la labor de masturbar al ojiverde y con premura juntó su miembro al ajeno, gruñendo bajo por el contacto.

-Oh, sí... olvidé preguntarle también… ¿si el implicado recargó su miembro y lo frotó contra el suyo así?

El pelinegro había curvado la espalda y balanceado las caderas en un contoneo suave pero constante, cuando el bombeo sobre su erección se tornara ansioso, arrancándole una combinación de gemidos ahogados y jadeos sofocados.

-Una vez que... que me tuvo contra el fregadero... Nnh... No pude hacer nada para... detenerlo, aagh...

La siguiente reacción de Loki fue tensar su cuerpo y volver a clavar la cabeza en la almohada, jalando el cuero del cinturón a modo de intentar zafarlo para buscar algo con que aferrarse, mientras que sentía el falo de Thor friccionándose deliciosamente lento contra el suyo.

-Si... lo hizo... repetidas... o...ocasiones... Lento... muy lento... Ugh...

-¿Justo como ahora?- dicho lo dicho, el rubio se restregó con suma lentitud sobre el cuerpo del azabache, jadeando gutural en el proceso -En vista de que ha sido un sospechoso muy cooperativo… le quitaré esas estorbosas esposas…

Thor desanudó aquel enredo con el cinturón, liberando las muñecas algo rojizas de Loki, para después tomar una mano de este y meter dos dígitos en su boca para ensalivarlos.

-No hay fregadero... pero tendrá que... mostrarme cómo... lo preparó... porque asumo... que no se detuvo... con la masturbación... ¿cierto?- dijo entre succión y succión, manteniendo el contacto visual con el _sospechoso_

Loki gimió alto al sentir aquel movimiento suave y sumamente lento de las caderas de Thor contra las suyas, en tanto que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se relamía los labios. En cuanto sus muñecas fueron liberadas de las ataduras de cuero, las manos del ojiverde cayeron pesadas contra la almohada, aunque casi de inmediato, una de sus manos fue tomada por otra de Thor para lamer dos de sus dedos y succionarlos con perversión frente a él, escuchándole después la petición de índole morbosa y lujuriosa que lograra excitarlo todavía más.

-No... no lo hizo... Él... él siguió...- dijo entre jadeos, perdiéndose en los labios y lengua que humedecían ese par de dígitos suyos

-Me lo... suponía...

Dió una última lamida a los dedos, sacándolos de su boca y dejando un rastro de saliva, mientras seguía moviéndose recio con su erección endurecida por completo y emanando gotas de pre seminal.

-Muy bien, señor Laufeyson... Observo…

Expresó dejando de frotarse contra el pelinegro, sentándose luego en la cama y recargando su mentón en sus nudillos, esperando que Loki le recreara la escena de la preparación.

-No quiero que piense que soy un egoísta que no lo ayudará… Solo necesito indicios y comenzaré a buscar pistas...

Entre más sentía aquella dureza refregarse contra la suya, y empezando a lubricar, Loki entraba en el mismo círculo de placer, endureciéndose y humedeciendo la punta de su falo. Más su enardecido lívido le nubló los sentidos, cuando el _oficial Odinson_ le comunicara que debía mostrarle el inicio del proceso, mientras él se dedicaría a observar con atención, hasta que tuviera un _amplio_ _criterio_ de la situación y así pudiera indagar más a fondo por su propia cuenta. Inmediatamente, Loki tornó su expresión entre traviesa e ingenua. Se recorrió un poco hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se recargó en la almohada, y llevó aquellos dedos a la zona donde debía hacer la recreación de los hechos.

-Primero, hizo esto...

Anunció mirándole con falsa incertidumbre, abriendo sus piernas de modo que Thor pudiera observar con detalle, ubicando el dedo medio e iniciando un suave masaje sobre la entrada tibia sin dilatar. Su labio inferior terminó siendo mordido en cuando comenzó a pasar la yema del dígito de forma suave y delicada, al tiempo que ahogaba un ronroneo en la garganta.

Primero se relamió los labios al observar los glúteos y la erección de Loki expuestos ante él. Mantuvo su compostura para no perder ni el más mínimo detalle, viendo aquella estimulación inicial, llevando casi por inercia su diestra a su pelvis, muy cerca de su propio miembro.

-Bien... continúe por favor…- alzó la mano indicando que prosiguiera en la demostración

Acatando la petición, el ojiverde acarició un par de veces más el área para después detenerse con el dedo en posición, manteniéndolo quieto en lo que se dirigía de nueva cuenta al rubio, notando que este se encontraba excitado hasta el punto de estar a nada de tocarse. Cosa que lo llevó a relamer y morderse el labio inferior, enfocando sus esmeraldas nubladas en los zafiros lascivos.

-Después... lo hizo así…

Introdujo apenas unos milímetros aquel dedo, al tiempo que iba frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo y alzaba la cabeza, entre que jadeaba y trataba de aferrarse al colchón desnudo con la mano libre, en lo que deslizaba el dígito dentro con lentitud y un segundo le seguía el paso.

Thor sentía que el placer estaba cobrando su presencia y su entrepierna resentía la falta del calor de otro cuerpo. Así de ansioso lo llegaba a poner Loki, pero no era culpa suya, el pelinegro era sensual y en extremo provocador. Y el verlo auto dilatarse terminó por quebrar su voluntad.

-Aggh... Entonces… ¿le comentó algo mientras lo dilataba?- preguntó con sorna, comenzando a masturbarse sin represalias

Loki logró escuchar ese gemido grave proveniente de la excitación de Thor, intuyendo que este había empezado a tocarse, y para asegurarse de ello, entreabrió los ojos encontrando la escena que suponía. Sin lugar a dudas, ver aquello solo acabó por encenderlo y llenarlo de una sed de lujuria incontenible.

-Él decía: …_Eres demasiado caliente_... Aah... _Te hare_... _suplicar por mas y_... _terminaras gritando_... _mi nombre_...

Trataba de hablar siendo presa del goce, entre que iba sacando y metiendo el par de dígitos en su interior, yendo lento y constante, una y otra vez, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, rojos, por las veces que los relamía o mordía.

Thor estaba igual o más excitado que el pelinegro. Su erección le anunciaba que debía tomar cartas en el asunto, así que sin esperar permisos gateó hasta el ojiverde, quedando encima suyo, y esta vez ensalivó dos de sus propios dedos.

-Ha sido muy amable al mostrarme como lo inició... Ahora, permítame buscar pruebas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido después…

Tomó por la muñeca a Loki, obligándolo a deslizar sus dedos fuera, e insertando los dos suyos en un tris.

-Aah... Ahh...- jadeó por sentir lo húmedo del interior -Cuénteme... ¿acaso los removió en círculos? ¿Usted mencionó algo?- de inmediato, marcó un ritmo intenso moviendo circularmente sus dedos, sin embestir todavía

El pelinegro le observó dejar de masturbarse y acercarse con aire decidido, sumamente necesitado, tomando su mano para sacar los dedos de su interior con premura, entre que preparaba dos de los suyos frente a él, dispuesto a continuar recabando pruebas del delito.

Aah... Mnh...

Su espalda se arqueó justo cuando ese par de dedos se introdujo de un solo movimiento, juntos, haciendo círculos que le provocaron retorcerse sobre el colchón y enterrar las uñas en este. Logrando escucharse el deslizar arañante sobre la superficie, al tiempo que gemía ronco y tomaba aire suficiente para responder el interrogatorio.

-Lo hizo... así lo hizo... Yo solo... le pedí más... Aah...

-¿Justo así? ¿Justo como ahora?

Esta ocasión los removió horizontalmente, clavándolos y sacándolos a intervalos cortos. Estaba siendo divertido jugar esto de ser el policía y eso le dió otra idea para _abusar_ de su poder.

-Me parece... Aggh, que usted habló mucho... Quizá por eso el sujeto no se... Nngh, detuvo- lamió la garganta del azabache, considerando que el canal ya se había dilatado lo necesario

Saco sus dedos, remojados aun, y los chupó en frente de Loki, para después colocarlos en la boca de este, incitándole a lamerlos él también. Acto seguido, tomó ambos muslos y los separó, no tan sutil, mientras dejaba que su erección se encaminara sola para encontrar la entrada.

-Aagh... Necesito asegurarme que no tiene lesiones en esta área... ¿Le importaría si saco algunos secretos a la luz? Soy bueno para hacer que mis sospechosos confiesen…

Dijo refiriéndose a que tenía información acerca del _implicado_ que le hizo el amor a Loki en el fregadero de la cocina.

-Aah... Aggh...

Momentos antes, Loki buscaba aferrarse de una sábana imaginaria, mientras se retorcía jadeando y gimiendo al sentir las estocadas profundas de aquel par de dígitos, y esa lengua probando su garganta con gula. El ojiverde ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, en tanto que su rostro aperlado y sonrojado se fruncía en total y pleno placer, y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba inquieta.

Una vez que el oficial a cargo terminara de _recabar_ las pruebas suficientes, sacó los dedos del interior de Loki, haciéndole gemir quejumbroso por el cese de estimulación. Aunque el mohín duró nada en cuanto le observara lamer sus propios dedos frente a él, provocando que su erección comenzara a lubricar por tan ardiente y perversa escena, manchando su vientre con gotas de su propia esencia. Poco después, ese mismo par de dígitos fue llevado a la boca del ojiverde, quien gustoso y hambriento imitó la acción previa de Thor, lamiéndolos y succionándolos mientras ronroneaba extasiado y le miraba lascivo, percibiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por un fuego interno que lo estaba consumiendo.

Luego de varios segundos de permanecer provocando las ganas del rubio, los dedos fueron retirados de sus labios repentinamente para proceder a abrirle las piernas con demanda, entre que Loki percibía como el ojiazul se colocaba en aquel espacio, acercando y situando la punta de su falo erguido justo en su entrada lista y en espera de ser llenada por aquella ardiente virilidad.

-Usted es... el oficial a cargo, ¿no?... Supongo... que no tengo oportunidad de... evadir su autoridad...- sonrió de lado con cinismo, entremezclando desafío y goce -Puede proceder como su _instinto_ le guie... pero le advierto que... deberá usar sus mejores tácticas para... hacerme confesar...

El placer en Thor se esparcía por sus venas, mientras su erección tomaba camino sin insertarse aun. Su cabeza estallaba y su cuerpo reclamaba calor humano de inmediato.

-No subestime mis habilidades

Susurró en el oído de Loki, abriéndose paso entre la carne estrecha de la entrada de este, jadeando al unísono con él, sintiéndose asfixiado deliciosamente al tiempo que iba perdiéndose en un éxtasis devastador, como cada vez que lo hacían. Y así, mientras avanzaba lento, Thor ladeó su rostro tomando por el mentón al pelinegro para verlo con más detenimiento, arrojando su boca contra la ajena y besándolo con desesperación y locura, probando de nuevo los labios rosados y tiernos como flor.

Escucharle susurrar a su oído en ese tono grave e incitador, seguido de aquel falo caliente introduciéndose en su interior, fue el detonante para que la lujuria se desatara y se apoderara de todo su ser. Loki le sentía deslizándose, centímetro a centímetro hasta llenarlo, dilatándole tanto como esa extensión de carne engrosada y palpitante podía, entre que iba encorvándose en sincronía con la penetración profunda. Frunciendo el ceño placentera y fogosamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza atrás, abriendo los labios en un grito mudo, mismos que terminaron siendo devorados por los de Thor con hambre y desenfreno. Loki enroscó entonces su lengua a la del otro, envolviéndola con roces ágiles, explorando en la cavidad húmeda y tibia de este, igual que él lo hacía dentro de su boca. Mientras que sus brazos atraían su rostro con vehemencia y enlazaba las piernas a su cintura con fuerza, apretando y aflojando constante para hacerle ir más dentro de lo que percibía.

Cuando Loki enroscó su lengua y le atrajo más con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, Thor perdió cualquier rastro de cordura, por lo que atrajo el cuerpo del ojiverde con sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí, encimándose con su pecho y respirando agitado contra el níveo del otro. Abrió los labios y metió más su lengua, casi hasta ahogarse él mismo con la saliva, probando esa boca que lo descolocaba y perdía a cada beso. Sus manos no paraban a pesar de estar aplastadas debajo de la espalda de Loki, se movían a lo largo de su columna y abrían por debajo las nalgas para facilitarle el camino dentro. Su erección ya endurecida por completo penetró hasta esa profundidad conocida, siendo recibido con contracciones placenteras y lujuriosas.

-Ahora necesito… - habló en los labios del pelinegro -Que me diga... ¿cómo le gusta... ser follado?... Deme referencias... si es tan amable- murmuró sin moverse todavía para obligar a Loki a decirle el modus operandi

El contacto húmedo entre sus bocas siguió desesperado, entre que Thor le acariciaba toda la espalda y le separaba los glúteos con ansia, casi enterrando los dedos en la piel tersa de su trasero, incitándolo a gemir ansioso y quejarse de forma sofocada. Sus manos se perdían inquietas entre el cabello ensortijado y dorado, jalando y atrayéndolo más, en tanto que sentía el cuerpo completo de Thor encimado sobre él, aplastando su erección despierta mientras que la del ojiazul yacía atrapada entre sus paredes internas. Paredes calientes que fueron succionándolo y envolviéndolo, ejerciendo presión hasta sentir sus venas latentes, desesperadas por liberarse. Cuando el aire se terminó, aquello no fue impedimento para que el juego terminara, sino que por el contrario, trajo consigo una nueva indagación para el interrogado, cuestión que le hizo sonreír con perversión entre que respiraba agitado y enfocaba los zafiros del oficial.

-Me gusta... lento... profundo... ardiente...- replicó jadeante, presionando la espalda baja de Thor

-Aggh... ¿Algo como esto?...

Thor indagó de nueva cuenta, presionando su erección en círculos pero sin embestir aun. Aguardó un segundo, tomando aire y reteniéndolo, mientras deslizaba su miembro fuera y volvía a insertarlo tal cual Loki le _confesara _que le gustaba. Se pegó a sus paredes y penetró con maestría lenta, serena. Sus dientes halaron el labio inferior del pelinegro con picardía y lo mordisqueó un poco en lo que sus embestidas tomaban ritmo.

-¿Algún otro... adjetivo que quiera... añadir?

-Aah... Aah... Ngh...

Sus uñas se enterraron en los brazos del rubio y la curvatura en su espalda se pronunció, cuando Thor se movió acatando lo que le había dicho como respuesta. Sus entrañas se contrajeron todavía más con aquel lento y suave proceder, a la par que su corazón galopaba desbocado por la adrenalina que le corría vertiginosamente por las venas.

-Mnh... Más...

Se hallaba tan sumido en un éxtasis infernal y celestial a la vez, que no pudo articular ninguna otra frase sarcástica o provocadora más que aquella, que develaba lo ansioso que estaba por seguir sintiendo.

Libre de hacer cualquier acción, el ojiazul penetró vigoroso cuando escuchó el clamo agudo e incitante del ojiverde. Aceleró el ritmo acompasado, sin llegar a lo demandante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle jadeos y gruñidos guturales.

-Y... Nghh... ¿Cómo se sintió usted?... ¿Solo se dejó hacer?... ¿Qué le gustó más?... ¿Que fuera sutil... o que lo partiera en dos?

Murmuró en el cuello mientras su erección se estimulaba tortuosa en las paredes, embistiendo palpitante, con el bombeo entremezclado en la entrada del azabache. Penetrando sin cesar, Thor casi se sostuvo en sus antebrazos, recargando su frente contra la aperlada de Loki como apoyo, dejando que su pelvis se balanceara entre las piernas enroscadas a su cintura.

Aquellas embestidas quedas pero consistentes, más los gruñidos que nacían de la garganta del rubio y escapaban airosos por entre sus labios, lograron incrementar el calor corporal de Loki al grado de que este comenzaba a bañarse del brillo aperlado del sudor, mismo que emanaba por los poros de su piel encendida en deseo. Brillo que cubría cada parte, cada rincón, brotando por sus sienes y escurriendo en forma de gotas traviesas surcando la piel de su cuello y pecho, abdomen y vientre agitados.

-Ah... Aah... Era... delirante... Tanto que... Mnh... No pude impedir que hiciera... lo que quisiera... conmigo, agh...

Respondió gimiendo y retorciéndose, cerrando los ojos y apenas abriéndolos constantemente a causa del placer intenso, en tanto relamía sus labios y acariciaba los brazos del ojiazul hasta llegar a los hombros y de regreso. Reforzando más todavía el cruce de piernas sobre la cintura, para no dejar que Thor se alejara ni un solo instante.

-Y ya que... hablamos de gustos... Ngh... Sutil en principio... duro al final... Aaah...

-¿Con que sí? Aggh...

Thor contuvo un jadeo sonoro, dejando que esa energía se transmitiera en su fiereza y meticulosidad al penetrar a Loki. Salvaje, bestial, animal, enrabietado, casi sin piedad. Sus embestidas se mecieron en sintonía con el cuerpo del ojiverde que se cerraba en torno suyo, coordinándose y descoordinándose al mismo tiempo, en lo que el miembro rígido y vivo se deslizaba duro y recio, tal cual Loki había descrito. Antes de hablar de nuevo, el rubio tomó por el mentón al pelinegro para besarlo con lujuria y arrogancia, mientras el moverse de sus cuerpos provocaba que la cama rechinara un poco y el colchón se empapara con el sudor de la espalda de su compañero.

-Y ahora... ¿qué siente en este... _interrogatorio_?- preguntó en el beso, lamiendo los dientes y mezclando su saliva

Justo en el momento en que Thor aceleró el ritmo de imprevisto, tornándolo más hambriento y demandante, más profundo y rudo, Loki se encorvó en su totalidad, soltando un gemido sonoro y ronco, apretando con mayor fuerza tanto los brazos del rubio como su interior mismo. Sus caderas se mecían al ritmo de las embestidas, y cuando el placer mermaba su sincronía desistía de moverse, dejándose balancear únicamente por el propio vaivén ansioso de Thor.

Aquel miembro dentro suyo se endurecía cada vez más conforme entraba y salía. Podía sentirlo vivo, palpitante, rebosante de todo aquello que terminaría por explotar en cualquier momento, igual que percibía el suyo atrapado entre ambos, siendo estimulado con frenesí en cada fricción de sus cuerpos colisionando. Mientras que su boca era profanada por aquella lengua desinhibida y osada, llegando casi hasta el fondo de la misma, combinando ambas sustancias en una sola y dejando el rastro de aquel chasqueante contacto por las comisuras de ambas bocas.

-¿Qué... siento?... Que... usted sabe... como... hacer su... trabajo...- habló entre jadeos, rozando los labios ajenos al hacerlo, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de placer

-Me halaga...

Respondió tirando su cabeza de lado para besarlo más profundo, con su lengua enroscada y sin despegarse del cuerpo debajo, masturbándolo con los músculos de su abdomen mientras su propia erección le embestía demandante.

-Agh...

Thor se encorvó y separó sus labios intentando atrapar aire, en tanto su pelvis se mecía y anclaba con fiereza, subiendo, bajando, entrando y saliendo. Ya estaba a nada de perderse entre las caderas de Loki. Fue por ello que se alzó con sus palmas firmes y acomodó sus muslos mejor para que la entrada se expandiera más y se llenara de su carne. Un brazo bajó a una pierna para doblarla mientras el otro se encargaba de abrazar al ojiverde.

-Ngh... ¿Se... se acabaron las... preguntas... oficial?

Dijo en un gemido sofocado, tratando de hacer mueca de inconformidad, aunque quedando a medias por la explosión de éxtasis arremolinada en su interior.

-Creí que... sería... Aah... más… _intensivo_ al... sacar información...

Apenas sonrió fugaz con cinismo, alzando el rostro y relamiendo sus labios para luego morderse el inferior, terminando por acariciar los pectorales de Thor, cuando este se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas y le pegara más a su cuerpo.

-Ahh...

El ojiazul tuvo que concentrarse para dar una respuesta contundente al interrogatorio, pero se le dificultaba puesto que el placer se le inyectaba con ganas y no sabía cómo contender contra él.

-Estaba analizando... las pistas... Usted debe contarme... acerca de este sujeto... que lo hizo delirar... ¿Alguna marca en particular?

Estaba casi seguro que respondería que tenía una cicatriz delgada en su bíceps izquierdo y deseaba oírlo.

-Como no vio... su rostro... Me guiaré con señas... particulares...

Aunque el interrogatorio iba perfecto, el rubio sentía que explotaría. La estimulación le sobrepasaba y la caricia contra sus pectorales lo enloqueció todavía más. Fiel a sus costumbres, mordió en el cuello de Loki al tiempo que sus embestidas se sacudían con ferocidad, culminando tan fuertes que empezaba a sentir cosquilleos en su glande cada vez que chocaba contra la próstata de su _sospechoso_.

Mientras Thor seguía penetrándolo, este le daba réplica a sus cuestionamientos con una nueva serie de indagaciones que sin duda iban tornando aquel juego mucho más candente, tanto a ojos de Loki como a los del mismo Thor. Por lo que ansioso de _cooperar_ con la justicia para que el _culpable_ de su goce implacable y descomunal pagara por su crimen, el azabache le dio al rubio la respuesta que pedía y que seguramente imaginaba obtendría.

-Ngh… Hay una seña bastante... particular...

Ronroneó complaciente al sentir su cuello siendo mordido y succionado, mientras la lengua de Thor lamía con ahínco la porción de piel entre sus dientes, de igual forma que Loki se contoneaba y echaba la cabeza atrás al instante preciso en que la cabeza del falo tocara aquel punto sensible en su interior. Acción que no hizo más que provocar que el ojiverde gimiera con descaro, entre que tomaba los costados del cuerpo de Thor y lo atraía más a sí, buscando que su abdomen sinuoso aplastara con mayor presión y se friccionara contra su falo rígido y húmedo.

-Su brazo izquierdo... Aah... Hay una marca... una... una cicatriz... Nnh... Justo aquí...- mencionó pasando el índice derecho en una caricia sutil sobre el área descrita -También... tiene una... en este lugar...- ahora pasó la mano completa en la zona de las costillas, acariciando de igual forma lenta y repetitiva

-Aagh... ¿En serio?... Qué coincidencia... porque yo tengo... unas marcas parecidas... a las que... acaba de describir…

Susurró en tono pícaro, masajeando las nalgas de su pareja, correspondiendo la atracción de Loki con sus piernas y abrazos enrollados a su cuerpo robusto. Penetró más profundo y con locura, maldiciendo el tiempo que se agotaba para su resistencia. Sentía que estaba cerca de acabar. Decepcionado en parte por no tener un interrogatorio más amplio, sin embargo al poco, Thor arqueó su espalda, advirtiendo que los piquetes de placer se dirigían a su glande en específico para hacerlo delirar. Sus manos buscaron el abdomen de Loki y su lengua la manzana de Adán, mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

-Demasiada... casualidad, aah...

Replicó entre burlón y lascivo, clavando la cabeza en la almohada cuando Thor arremetió con más ímpetu. A cada estocada certera y concisa, Loki se retorcía de placer. Placer que tomaba más forma con aquellas caricias sobre su abdomen y pasando traviesas por sus costados, entre que Thor deleitaba su paladar en su garganta, chocando su aliento contra esta con total intensión perversa, provocando que su lívido comenzara a desbordarse de forma incontenible.

-Ngh… Lamento informarle... que las preguntas... han concluido por hoy... Pero planeo continuar... la investigación... a primera hora de mañana... en la escena del crimen... ¡Aggh!

Una corriente de escalofríos recorrió de su columna hasta la punta de su erección, permaneciendo el tiempo suficiente para otorgarle el tan ansiado orgasmo, preparándolo para derramarse dentro de Loki en cualquier momento.

-¿Si?... Aah... Entonces... deberé corroborar mi... testimonio y ser más... descriptivo… ¿no es así?... Mnh...

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentir una dosis intensa de adrenalina correr por todo su ser, acompañada de esos espasmos previos que anunciaban el pronto clímax. Por lo que el pelinegro buscó aferrarse de la almohada con su diestra, mientras que su otra mano se clavaba en el hombro del rubio, sincronizando su movimiento de caderas al de este para friccionar su erección con más vigor entre sus cuerpos, al tiempo que el falo dentro suyo embestía rudo y necesitado. Haciendo que sus sentidos comenzaran a nublarse y sus jadeos brotaran incesantes a través de sus labios, a la par que contracciones violentas se presentaban advirtiendo del éxtasis siendo alcanzado.

Más pronto que tarde, el miembro del ojiazul se detuvo a medio camino en señal de que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba ya, pero Thor hizo un último esfuerzo por enterrarse más, logrando a tiempo que su semen emanara como balas en lo más profundo del cuerpo del azabache.

-Aah... ¡Aaah!

Su voz se quebró al último jadeo extasiado. Su cuerpo tembló por completo y terminó de eyacular en el canal del ojiverde, presionando su pelvis y sintiendo como los pies de Loki empujaban con mayor insistencia su cuerpo sinuoso, entre que su erección le proporcionaba lo mejor del placer personificado. Su abdomen también se manchó con la esencia expulsada del pelinegro, y momentos después, al ser poco más consciente, rió grave en respuesta a la curiosidad del mismo. No salía aun para darse tiempo a respirar y recuperar la voz.

-Pues... espero no tenga inconvenientes en cuanto le haga el interrogatorio… ni dude a último minuto de las confesiones que haga…

No pasó mucho cuando Loki sintió su interior llenarse de aquella esencia caliente, que había sido expulsada con fiereza junto con un jadeo lleno de goce de Thor, mientras que este enterraba sus dedos en sus caderas, dejando todo de él dentro suyo, vaciándose hasta la última gota, incitándole a hacer lo mismo… y así fue. Loki terminó corriéndose inevitablemente, arqueándose y gimiendo el nombre de aquel que yacía entre sus piernas. Terminó llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo llevado por el deseo y la pasión, por la lujuria de aquel juego erótico que lo tenía envuelto en un remolino de placer que poco a poco iba disipándose, dejándole sumido en una sensación de abandono reconfortante. Una sensación de desfogue pleno y total, tan delicioso que sentía el cuerpo liviano y adormecido.

Mientras pasaban los segundos y su cuerpo se relajaba tendido por completo sobre la cama, con Thor aun dentro, Loki trataba de regular su respiración entre que permanecía observando con sus esmeraldas nubladas y entreabiertas al ojiazul, quien también buscaba acompasar el ritmo de sus latidos. Lo notaba exhausto, tal cual él mismo lo estaba, aunque pleno y satisfecho, igual que él. Sin lugar a dudas, jugar al _policía_ y a la _víctima_ debía ser un juego recurrente, entre tantos otros.

-Jeh... Puede estar seguro que... es mi deber como buen ciudadano... cooperar con la autoridad...

Dio réplica ante aquella traviesa insinuación del rubio, plasmando una expresión entre burlona y divertida en su rostro cansino y sonrojado, mientras se removía suavemente y alzaba la cabeza, emitiendo un quedo jadeo ronco al sentir una última descarga de placer atravesando su espina dorsal.

-Más vale…- Thor devolvió, moviendo su cuerpo en pos de salir del interior de Loki -Esta vez, usted tendrá que decirme paso a paso cómo lo acorraló y tomó en el fregadero…

Sonrió perverso, inclinándose a lamerle los labios superficialmente, para luego incorporarse lento y pausado en cuanto sus piernas y rodillas se destensaran, y los calambres que suelen presentarse cuando el cuerpo se enfría desaparecieran. Su erección se deslizó fácilmente saliendo del pelinegro, cayendo al poco encima de él, mientras con una mano libre acariciaba el pecho, respirando forzadamente aun.

-Hmhmhm… Tendrá todo un marco detallado, oficial… eso se lo aseguro...

Declaró travieso después de aquel acto lascivo en sus labios, entre que relajaba el cuerpo y recibía al ajeno sobre el suyo, una vez que Thor hubo salido de su interior. Ambos seguían en busca de normalizar el ritmo cardiaco después de tan vigoroso y excitante juego de roles, que los dejó completamente agotados. Habían tenido algunos encuentros anteriores con ese tipo de temática fetichista durante el jugueteo erótico, pero sin duda, aquella sería una que practicarían muy a menudo. Y para muestra, al día siguiente se retomaría el _caso_ y la _investigación_ pertinente, para continuar el proceso como la _ley_ marcaba. Por lo que tal vez, Loki pasaría gran parte de la mañana, y posiblemente algunas horas de la tarde, emitiendo y corroborando su declaración inicial en aquella improvisada sala de interrogatorios. Y por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a cooperar... aunque reservar un poco de información para esclarecer el delito, podría hacer las indagaciones y los métodos para hacerle confesar mucho más divertidos y candentes aún.

En cuanto Thor se tendió sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar el mismo, Loki liberó un quedo suspiro lleno de plenitud, entre que se dedicaba a masajear con la yema de sus dedos y de forma concienzuda la nuca del rubio, mientras que su otra mano hacía lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo. Justo sobre aquella cicatriz casi imperceptible ahora.

-Si vamos a jugar de nuevo mañana, no sé cuándo vamos a terminar de vaciar las cajas

Expresó quedo y risueño, recordando que apenas si habían abierto la caja con tazas y platos pequeños para usar en la cena, y todavía restaban todas las demás invadiendo la sala, parte del comedor y algunas en la habitación. La mudanza a su nuevo apartamento los había dejado exhaustos, pero no tanto como para no _estrenar_ su nueva vivienda como se debía.

Ya que el juego había concluido, Thor sonrió con naturalidad ante la elocuencia que mantenía el ojiverde, aun después de un acto tan intenso.

-Ni yo... ¿Y si nos turnamos para desempacar? Ya sabes, mientras tú sales a trabajar yo limpio un poco, y cuando yo deba trabajar tú haces una parte. Siento que si nos quedamos juntos con montones de cajas diminutas, te inclinarás a levantar cosas, yo te observaré el trasero y querré tener sexo ahí mismo

Mencionó con despreocupada sinceridad, porque la mejor, o peor parte, era que si el pelinegro y él permanecían en la misma habitación mientras vaciaban las cajas, existía un noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que el ojiazul tuviera ganas de _acción_, y eso que no llevaban ni siquiera un mes en su nuevo apartamento. Lo intentaban a diario, _arreglar y acomodar_, pero al final, dos que tres cosas salían de las cajas y terminaban tiradas en el piso de madera, solo porque ninguno de los dos se detenía una vez empezando. Milagro resultaba que la comida estuviera en el refrigerador.

Loki rió con ligereza ante lo expresado de forma tan natural por el rubio. Lo había dicho tan calmado y suelto, como si en lugar de decir aquello hubiera dicho: _Hoy es un día hermoso, hay buen clima y la brisa es fresca_. Eso le encantaba de Thor, que fuera directo al punto, nada de rodeos ni largas, era certero y decidido en lo que quería expresar o hacer. Se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano entre ellos, que simplemente no había porque aparentar que era un tema tabú o bochornoso, imposible de tocarlo y hablarlo tal cual era.

-Sí, creo que por primera vez tienes razón en algo

Dijo entre sarcástico y burlón, dando por hecho que si no lo hacían de esa forma, seguramente cumplirían su primer aniversario en aquel nuevo lugar y las cajas seguirían sin ser vaciadas. Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto, el estar ocupados _tratando_ de hacerlo no sería tan malo, sería aprovechar el tiempo de una forma bastante productiva, ingeniosa y lujuriosa.

-Bien, supongo que entonces nos repartiremos y ocuparemos nuestros tiempos libres para terminar de arreglar. De lo contrario, llegaremos a ancianos y esas cajas terminarán llenas de polillas, arañas y polvo, y yo no voy a limpiarlas para entonces

Habló en tono ligeramente quejumbroso, aunque falso claro, a lo cual Thor decidió girarse hasta quedar recostado en la cama y estirar sus brazos y piernas cuan largo era, mirando perdido el techo de concreto.

-Tu siendo el ordenado y pulcro no querrás hacerlo, imagínate yo... Más vale prevenir que lamentar

Cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras veía de reojo a Loki, quien tenía sus manos recargadas en su abdomen, mismo que iba subiendo y bajando por la respiración constante. Observó el pecho blanco y el perfil perfecto del pelinegro, y sin querer ya se hallaba riendo guturalmente. Le resultaba gracioso aquel cuadro, muy parecido a un recuerdo preciado del rubio.

-Reitero, es lo más sensato que pudiste decir

El ojiverde volvió a sonreír livianamente, al tiempo que se reacomodaba sobre la cama en cuanto Thor se recostara a su lado, dejándole respirar con mayor libertad. Inhaló y soltó el aire cansinamente, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre su abdomen, en tanto examinaba con desinterés un par de cajas en el suelo a su costado izquierdo, casi pegadas al buró. El contenido eran libros suyos, retratos de ambos y alguno que otro con amigos. También había documentos importantes de cada uno, entre otras cosas. Breves instantes después, Loki pasó la mirada de las cajas a la lámpara situada también en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, puesto que cerca de la pared se encontraba el enchufe. Y como el cable era largo no había necesidad de un mueble alto para colocarla, aunque después lo estaría, ya que lucía antiestético tener esa lámpara en el piso.

Pensando en ello, e ideando otras formas de redecorar el lugar para darle un toque más hogareño, Loki giró el rostro con la mirada puesta en el techo, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Thor le observaba fijamente y escuchando casi en seguida esa risa grave que le hizo plasmar una expresión de intriga.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó mirándole confuso y frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nada... Recordaba cuando nos conocimos- expresó con especial ternura

Aquella fue una tarde lluviosa, y para variar, Thor había olvidado su sombrilla de nuevo, así que tuvo que usar un periódico como sustituto. Se hacía de noche y no pensaba quedarse un minuto más en el café sin nadie a quien atender, además que se le hacía tarde para su trabajo nocturno como bar tender, no muy lejos de allí. Sin remedio, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió corriendo entre el aguacero para llegar lo más pronto a su departamento y cambiarse. Tan distraído iba mirando el suelo que pisaba, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba hacia él, por lo que terminó chocando contra esta y tirándola al pavimento encharcado.

_-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad no fue mi inten...!_

En cuanto divisó unos esmeraldas tímidos detrás de los lentes con armazón negro, un rostro pálido y manos perfectas, el corazón de Thor se paralizó… fue amor a primera vista. Luego de eso, el rubio se empeñó en saber todo acerca de esta nueva persona que lo miraba enfadado por haberle arruinado el traje, y tirado su sombrilla a lo lejos (porque Loki siempre ha sido precavido).

En cuanto escuchó el motivo de la risa del ojiazul, el rostro confuso de Loki se tornó risueño y divertido. Aún mantenía fresco aquel primer recuerdo con Thor, uno bastante gracioso ahora pero nada agradable en ese entonces.

Loki regresaba de su trabajo en la biblioteca central. Había sido un día tranquilo y poco estresante. Tal parecía, con aquella lluvia torrencial todo mundo prefería estar en su casa viendo algo de interés en la televisión, mientras se tomaban un café caliente. Y eso mismo era lo que él planeaba hacer, solo que sustituiría el entretenimiento televisivo por un libro de corte novelístico. El ojiverde caminaba a paso moderado con sombrilla abierta en mano derecha, entre que la otra yacía escondida dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina negra que portaba. Los lentes que usaba tenían algunas gotas diminutas de agua y sus zapatos negros estaban por completo salpicados.

Fueron breves segundos en los que su atención se desvió precisamente a su calzado, cuando al dar la vuelta en la esquina cercana al edificio donde habitaba, terminó impactando con alguien de frente que le hizo caer irremediablemente al suelo encharcado. La sombrilla salió volando fuera de su alcance sobre la misma acera y Loki quedó mirando al sujeto despistado que prácticamente lo arrollara. Notó como el otro trataba de ayudarle a levantarse, extendiéndole la mano al tiempo que se disculpaba con insistencia. Pero lejos de aceptarle su muestra de gentileza, Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y apartó su mano con brusquedad, terminando por levantarse él mismo y tomar la sombrilla del suelo con cierta rudeza, para luego dejar al rubio con una media disculpa en la boca y seguir su camino entre que refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

-Estuve a punto de regresarme y patearte el trasero, ¿sabes?- expresó risueño al rememorar las ansias asesinas que Thor le hizo sentir ese día

-Ah, me lo tenía merecido. Arruiné tu ropa, jeh… Aunque en lugar de patearme, después me ignorabas cada vez que te saludaba o intentaba hacer la plática, precisamente en esa esquina

Había sido raro, pero Thor comprendió que debía conocer más de esa persona que logró distraerlo esa tarde lluviosa. Por fortuna, Loki pasaba por el mismo lugar casi a diario y usualmente a la misma hora, pero en cuanto el rubio trataba de disculparse, el otro solo bufaba y resoplaba con indiferencia, tomando el colectivo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Pero como Thor siempre perseveraba en todos sus objetivos y hacía hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlos, continuó sus burdos intentos de charla, disculpándose en cada ocasión. Duró semanas de ese modo sin recibir respuesta del ojiverde, pero más pronto que tarde, este cedió a dirigirle la palabra por una razón desconocida. El ojiazul recordó que ese día fue mágico.

Después de una conversación _amena_ y llena de reclamos por parte de Loki, hubo una presentación formal, intercambiaron datos personales, e increíblemente el pelinegro accedió a probar uno de los famosos cafés de Thor. Gratis por supuesto.

Cierto, así había sido el inicio del cortejo, lleno de evasivas y caras largas por parte del azabache, y demasiada dedicación y galantería por parte del rubio. Loki recordaba casi con memoria fotográfica todas aquellas semanas de _acoso_, empezando por la primera vez.

A la tarde siguiente de aquel desastroso encuentro accidentado y mojado, Loki ya tenía superado el incidente, recluyéndolo a los sucesos que carecían de importancia en su vida cotidiana. Por lo que caminando por la acera con su peculiar elocuencia, sin prisa alguna a pesar de que el clima seguía dejando charcos por doquier, dio la vuelta en aquella esquina de siempre, encontrándose a los pocos pasos al mismo sujeto que lo había mandado a la acera, parado de frente a él y obstruyéndole el paso. Esta vez, la sombrilla y su persona no terminaron _besando_ el suelo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el pelinegro hubiera sufrido un tipo de regresión que le hizo matarlo por segunda ocasión con la mirada. Contrario a la apenada y amistosa con que aquel hombre alto y de presencia fuerte le expresaba su deseo por limar asperezas. Pero lo que menos cruzaba por la mente de Loki era hacer amistad con un torpe y bruto sujeto, a pesar de que lograba percibir su arrepentimiento genuino. Y su renuencia crecía todavía más conforme los días pasaban y parecía estar viviendo una clase de deja vú eterno.

Cada tarde era lo mismo. Doblaba a la esquina y ahí estaba, mirándole con sus zafiros cálidos y esa sonrisa jovial y galante, siguiendo con la misma letanía de todos los días en busca de conseguir su perdón. Sin embargo, ya fuese por hartazgo o porque inconscientemente se fue acostumbrando a su presencia paciente, y hasta devota, la molestia que Loki experimentaba al verlo o escucharlo fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Fue entonces que una tarde de tantas terminó por otorgarle unos minutos, donde primero el ojiverde le reclamó y sermoneó hasta que saco todo su enojo guardado, dándole después a Thor la oportunidad de compensarle su falta de cuidado, invitándolo a tomar uno de sus cafés especiales en la cafetería donde trabajaba.

Loki le había aceptado aquella invitación más por compromiso que por gusto, pero al final de aquella taza de café y un par de horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos de platica, sentados en la mesa más apartada del lugar, con la tenue luz de las lámparas que iluminaba aquel anochecer fresco, el joven de cabello azabache se permitió bajar la guardia y conocer a Thor más a fondo. Y ahora, después de casi un año de relación, agradecía todos los días que el destino (o la lluvia torrencial) confabulara en su contra y terminara siendo atropellado por ese despistado que le dio un nuevo sentido a sus días y noches.

-Llegué a pensar en denunciarte por acoso- dijo travieso, entre que se giraba y quedaba con el pecho contra la cama, observando al ojiazul a su costado derecho -Pero por fortuna, lograste comprar mi silencio a tiempo con ese café

Thor giró imitando al pelinegro, quedando pecho tierra también, riendo por lo irónico de la conversación. Llevaban un año juntos, pero le parecía que el inicio fuera más largo a pesar de no ser así.

-Con el café y el ramo de flores que te regalé al día siguiente

Bufó guturalmente. Con la _segunda impresión_ que se había llevado Loki de él (sustancialmente mejor que la primera, donde lo arrojó por accidente), el rubio se confió y de inmediato tomó la iniciativa. Se había enamorado a primera vista de ese hombre de ojos esmeralda y se arriesgaría a todo… así lo hizo.

-¿Recuerdas que me estampaste el ramo en la cara? Saliste corriendo creyendo que era una broma... pero afortunadamente te atrapé en la puerta para besarte- rememoró el rubio, acercándose más a su pareja y robándole un sonoro beso chasqueante -Así fue nuestro primer beso...

Le miró acomodarse imitando su postura, mientras seguía sacando a la luz aquellas primeras memorias que recrearon juntos, sacándole inevitablemente una risa vivaz y alegre al recordar lo del ramo de rosas rojas, su consecuente huida y el proceder osado de Thor.

Después de la tarde de café y charla, Thor le había extendido otra invitación para el día siguiente. Loki aún se mantenía en reserva y con cierta desconfianza. No porque este se hubiera tomado la molestia de atosigarlo hasta el cansancio para obtener su perdón, y el haberle pagado de su propio salario aquella exquisitez de taza, sería motivo suficiente para abrirse de más con él… por lo menos no tan pronto. Así que solo se limitó a dar un: _Lo consideraré, pero no prometo nada,_ como respuesta. A la tarde de aquel día, tomó una ruta alterna al edificio en caso de que el ojiazul estuviera esperándolo en la esquina por excelencia. Estaba dudoso sobre si ir o no a la _cita_, que aunque no era una en realidad, el ojiverde pudo sentirlo como tal y eso lo incomodaba por alguna razón.

Se hacía tarde y Loki casi corrió para entrar al vestíbulo del edificio, habiendo optado por no asistir. Sin embargo, este se quedó prácticamente a mitad de camino a las escaleras, y resoplando con fastidio giró resignado, saliendo de nueva cuenta rumbo al café donde Thor le esperaba. Poco antes de atravesar la puerta del lugar, el azabache alcanzó a ver al rubio detrás del mostrador con semblante radiante, cosa que casi le hizo darse la vuelta, pero apelando a su madurez se adentró con cierto nervio. Más lo que menos se esperó fue ser recibido por un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y un rostro de casanova insufrible. Ante esto, el ojiverde se pasmó por varios segundos hasta que su instinto desconfiado le advirtió y le hizo tomar el ramo, arrojándolo con lujo de violencia directo a la cara del rubio, creyendo que este se burlaba de él en su propia cara. Acto seguido, Loki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse para nunca volver, pero no había considerado el hecho de que Thor estaba siendo sincero, y por ello le impediría salir del lugar sin demostrárselo con un beso robado.

-Hmhm, si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo luego de recibir un beso que homenajeaba a ese primero -Así como recuerdo lo que te ganaste por tales confianzas

Replicó una vez más fingiendo altanería, añadiendo a la memoria la bofetada certera con que le correspondió al final, aquella ocasión.

Casi de inmediato, Thor soltó una risa arrogante pero orgullosa. Seguido del beso, él había creído que Loki le correspondería como lo hacen todos los finales felices que había visto en las películas. En lugar de eso, recibió una bofetada bien plantada en la mejilla que le dejó marca por dos días.

-Sí, pegas fuerte, pero si no me arriesgaba no estaríamos ahora en esta cama con cientos de cajas sin abrir. Y lo que sucedió después ayudó a que me toleraras... O algo así…

Luego de preguntarle porqué había respondido de tal modo, Loki le dijo que era demasiado atrevido y osado de su parte, y que no deseaba volver a saber nada de él. Fue cuando el ojiazul sobre reaccionó y en frente de todo mundo en la cafetería hizo algo extremo... Se arrodilló acompañando con sus manos extendidas y delante de todos gritó: _¡Él! ¡La persona que tengo frente a mí es maravillosa! ¡Y pienso seguirlo hasta el final de mis días a pesar de que me rechace! ¡Él, Loki Laufeyson es a quien amo! ¡¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?!_

Fue imprudente a más no poder, pero Thor era así, impulsivo, directo, sin rodeos. Loki lo había enamorado y no lo dejaría escapar. A pesar de que el ojiverde se cubría el rostro, murmurando exasperado que detuviera esa ridiculez, Thor siguió hablando hasta que consiguió que ese joven de cabello azabache, al que le había entregado el corazón, le concediera unos minutos para que se explicara y contara sus planes para ambos. Solo entonces, y después de muchos días de no obtener una respuesta clara, su relación inició. Con Loki renuente y frío en un comienzo, pero paulatinamente más abierto y cariñoso.

-Iniciamos muy rápido ahora que lo pienso. De hecho te conocí mejor cuando ya nos hicimos pareja

Y podría seguir sacando más recuerdos del baúl de las memorias, pero ahora mismo el rubio estaba cansado y no dudaba que el ojiverde también. Ya tendrían tiempo de volver a recordar sus primeros días como algo más que un par de desconocidos, que se toparon por accidentada casualidad en esa esquina encharcada. Así que dispuesto a dormir con Loki entre sus brazos, Thor lo atrajo a su pecho, encerrándolo en un abrazo cálido y protector, entre que bostezaba lánguidamente.

El pelinegro se dejó hacer, acomodándose él mismo una vez que tuvo su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Thor, aun conservando una sonrisa liviana en sus labios. Vaya que comenzaron rápido, y que aquella repentina y nada discreta declaración había sido la mayor vergüenza por la que hasta ese momento pudo haber pasado. Pero en el fondo sabía que así debía ocurrir. De imprevisto, contundente… y con él. Ahora comprendía que de haber sido algún otro, simplemente lo habría mandado por un tubo y no hubiera vuelto a verlo en toda su vida, pero no con Thor. Era el indicado, y él se encargó de hacerle ver que debía arriesgarse y dejar que el corazón le guiara. Se aseguró de darle esa confianza que necesitaba, y al final, el resultado había sido más de lo que Loki esperaba.

-Tengo buena mano. Y tu tuviste suerte de que no te tirara una muela- replicó socarrón y abrazándose a Thor -Fue muy osado de tu parte, pero admito que así era como debía ocurrir. Aunque... ¿qué te hace pensar que me conoces?- inquirió malicioso, alzando el rostro y mirándole con superioridad fingida -Aún puede haber cosas en mí que podrían sorprenderte

El ojiazul levantó ligeramente lo cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo y abrazarlo. Torció la boca y solo le devolvió esa sonrisa maliciosa con la cual lo había tomado desprevenido varias ocasiones, y que gracias a ese preludio, Loki sabía que tendrían acción.

-Precisamente para eso servirá el interrogatorio de mañana- dijo apretándole una nalga

-Hmhmhm... Uhm... de acuerdo, veamos que tanto más _meticuloso_ es este oficial

Le devolvió insinuante, pasando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Thor, para luego acercarse y besarle suave y lento. No con intenciones de seguir una segunda ronda, puesto que a la mañana estaba agendada la sesión. Aunque eso no impedía dejar un poco de suspenso en el aire, ni tampoco le prohibía al rubio seguir acariciando su trasero e ir subiendo por la espalda con un toque apenas con la yema de los dedos.

Thor recibió el beso, tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama, entre que iba recostando a Loki sobre él para seguir besándolo solo porque quería. No había intenciones secundarias, ya tendrían el resto de la mañana para _confesarse_ frente al fregadero. Sus manos se posaron sobre el trasero redondo del pelinegro, acariciándolo a modo de galanteo. Sus bocas se devoraron por unos minutos más, hasta que ambos sintieron los párpados pesados y se vieron sumergidos en un sueño inminente. Mismo que obligó a Thor a rodar sobre el colchón junto con Loki, quedando ambos frente a frente, agotados pero satisfechos del rumbo que tenía su relación.

Era cierto que ahora eran espontáneos, pero Thor aun no conocía por completo al ojiverde y probablemente nunca terminaría de hacerlo, cosa que le alegraba en demasía saber. Así se quedaría, al lado de aquel ser que lo enamoró con solo una mirada, seguro de que en cualquier momento Loki Laufeyson, siempre contaría con un as bajo la manga que lo sorprendiera y enamorara todavía más.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Bueno bueno, ¿qué les pareció este primer universo alterno que nos aventamos? ¿Palomita? ¿Tache? ¿50-50?...Bien, pues ojalá los hayamos dejado con un grato sabor de boca, pantalla salpicada y los ovarios destrozados xD…Cuídense, que estén muy bien y pronto viene el siguiente, no desesperen…Ciao ciao ;)…


End file.
